


Noise Control

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Chatterbox, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Quietness, Silence Is Golden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Connor just talks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from entangled_now.

“Professor Cutter?”

Connor stuck his head out from behind the stacks. “He’s not here. He went home half-an-hour ago. Sorry.”

Lester sighed. “And it wouldn’t occur to him to update me before he left,” he muttered, scowling slightly.

Connor coughed nervously. “I could do that, if you like,” he offered.

Looking dubious, Lester nonetheless stepped into the room. “So, how are things progressing with the anomaly detector?” he asked.

Connor gestured to a pile of bits and pieces on a table. “Well, it’s not finished yet – obviously. But we’ve been testing various configurations on different frequencies, and developing smaller handheld versions for close range. The GPS locators proved very easy to link up, although we did have some trouble with interference from the very radio waves we’ve being trying to detect…”

Lester held up hand. “Stop.” He massaged his forehead. “Less words, please, Mr. Temple.”

Connor thought for a second. “It’s almost done,” he said finally.

“Thank you. That’s all I needed to know. Although, might I ask why you’re still here while the Professor has gone home?”

“Because I have no life?” Connor suggested. “Normally it’s mine and Abby’s DVD night, but she’s meeting some friends instead. So I offered to stay late and work on the detector. I don’t mind – it’s exciting. After all, not many people can say they have to come up with something to detect rips in the fabric of time… ow!”

There was a crash as Connor’s back hit the shelves behind him. Lester was only inches away, and Connor could feel a flush creeping into his cheeks.

“Well, this is interesting,” he managed.

“Don’t you ever shut up, Temple?” said Lester.

“Er, sometimes…”

“And what circumstances would encourage you to pursue that course right now?”

“Well…”

But he didn’t get any further, because suddenly Lester was kissing him. It was a thorough and deliberate kiss, one designed with a specific purpose in mind. Connor could feel a shelf digging into his spine, and he squirmed slightly, making Lester pull back suddenly and fix him with an interrogative look.

“Well?”

“Well, um, sorry. I didn’t realise I was being that annoying. That was an interesting approach to take, though. I’ll have to remember that one for future use. Can I do anything else for you? No, wait, I don’t mean that. I mean…”

Lester sighed again, and turned away

“Well, I tried…”


End file.
